dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xeno Gotenks/The Strongest Buu? Part 1...
What sup everyone! I hope that you all had a excellent day and is prepared to enjoy a age old discussion on "which form is the strongest version of Majin Buu". Now keep in mind, my list will only '''use the canon forms that Buu appears in the original anime and manga (so no heroes, fanfiction, multiverse, etc). Now I will make a list for those forms someday, it just wont be today. :) Now here is my list of the strongest forms of Buu (from weakest to strongest): 10. '''Fat Buu (Pure Good): Also known as Mr. Buu, Good Buu, or Innocent Buu, this is the version of Fat Buu who has expelled all of the evil from his entire body. Due to his split from Evil Buu, Fat Buu supposedely became a different "life-form" who happened to lost some of his unique majin capabilities (cannot absorb anymore unless via chocolate beam, lost his eternal life, capable of dying from old age, no longer hibernates, some of his original great strength is gone,etc). But despite losing some of his more prestigious powers that defined him, Buu is still easily in the Super Saiyan 2 tier and can still defeat some of the more prominent villains (namek saga Freeza, Super Perfect Cell, etc). While he has yet to properly display his skills significantly to showcase his current might, his battle against Kid Buu is your best example since Fat Buu was able to fight Kid Buu for a while who managed to completely curbstomp SSJ2 Vegeta. Basically speaking, I like to think of this version of Majin Buu as a retarded, gluttonous potara fusion between Southern and Grand Supreme Kais, while using a piece of Kid Buu's body as a medium. Dumb as a brick, but stronger than most. 9. Evil Buu: Also known as Skinny Buu, Bad Buu, and Pure Wrath Buu, this incanation of Majin Buu is basically all of his repressed evil attaining form upon splitting from Fat Buu. According to the Japanese sub anime, this Buu has inherited most of the powers from the original Fat Buu, thus his powers easily eclipses his counterpart, Good Buu. Since the fission, this Buu is surprisingly shown to be highly intelligent, though the reasoning for this is unknown since Buu has no one absorbed in his system at the time (not even the Supreme Kais). Nonetheless, this Buu managed to to completely devastate his good counterpart despite not even being as strong as his pure form. To get a good understanding of Evil Buu, lets use King Piccolo and Kami as a example. When fused, they were unstoppable. But when they seperated, they were still strong, but no where near their combined might. It has been hinted that if Kami had reabsorbed King Piccolo, the Nameless Namek would have been reborn. But if King Piccolo had absorbed Kami, a variation of the Nameless Namek would take shape. Same thing applys to Fat Buu and Evil Buu. If Fat Buu defeated and absorbed Evil Buu, he would most likely return to his form before the fission. But if Evil Buu won (which he did), he takes the form of Super Buu who is fundamentally a different version of the original Fat Buu. I shall explain this phenomenon more in detail later on. 8. Fat Buu (Kid Buu- Southern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed): This is the version of Majin Buu when Kid Buu had successfully managed to absorb both the Southern Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai. Interestingly, Buu's overall power actually drops upon absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. Nonetheless, he can still effortlessly defeat a SSJ2 Gohan and Majin Vegeta, and even match SSJ3 Goku. As for the power level debate, now while the canon material does state that both kaioshins inherited goodness actually restricted Buu's power by warping his behavior, logically it shouldn't actually lower his power by so much. This is why I do like DBM's way of explaining this, since the Grand Kaioshin actually destroyed '''his own brain upon getting absorbed, thus limiting the amount of powers Buu will get while degrading him to a mind of a three year old. Another reason why I like that theory is due to the fact that the Grand Kaioshin completely dominated Kid Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) in the anime, thus suggesting that his power is even stronger than Buu at the time. So how can Buu get weaker from absorbing a stronger foe, despite his moral standing? This question can finally be answered once you use DBM's logic since Buu would become weaker if he did absorbed a brain-dead kaioshin. So what would have happened to Buu if he absorbed the kaioshin while he was still at full capacity? Even I don't know what would have truly happened, other than the fact that Majin Buu's power level would have been insane and ''may ''have taken a different form that his Fat version (something like Super Buu perhaps). Food for thought... 7. '''Kid Buu: The pure version of Majin Buu, this little guy is considered to be the most dangerous version of Buu due to his highly destructive behavior. Hell, even Super Buu was afraid to become him once he was threatened to have Fat Buu ripped away from his system by Vegeta. Just like his grand kaioshin absorbed version, this Buu is easily capable of defeating SSJ2 Vegeta and was able to hold his own against SSJ3 Goku. The only ''difference ''is that Goku could only actually destroy Kid Buu if he was at his absoute strongest, which became impossible upon engaging Buu in high-speed combat. Fat Buu on the other hand, was easily capable of dying against SSJ3 Goku without using his full power. I shall stop for now to allow you guys to comment on whether you agree or disagree with me. Whether you do or not, I highly appreciate your comments and hope you have a bless day. Category:Blog posts